Un alto en el camino
by Elumus
Summary: Sirius o, mejor dicho, Hocicos se dirige al encuentro de su ahijado para estar cerca de él ahora que compite en el Torneo de los tres magos. Pero en su viaje tiene un encuentro inesperado que le hará perder el tiempo y un poco la paciencia one-shot .


**Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Estas palabras que siguen no tienen ningún ánimo de lucro; escribo simplemente por entretenimiento.**

**Mis fanfics solo aparecen en esta página y bajo este perfil (no tengo otro en ninguna otra página).**

**No es una historia para desternillarse de risa, se definiría más bien como una anécdota simpática o curiosa, pero esa categoría no existe :D**

* * *

**Un alto en el camino**

Sirius corría por el bosque transformado en perro para ir más rápido y evitar ser descubierto. Tenía que acercarse a Hogwarts para poder comunicarse más fácilmente con Harry y estar al tanto de lo que sucedía en el Torneo de los tres magos. La situación se estaba agravando por momentos: el sueño de su ahijado, la marca en los mundiales, su elección como campeón del Torneo (vaya juegos que se le ocurrían a los directores en sus ratos libres)… Aunque Harry había tratado de restarle gravedad a la situación, Sirius sabía que tenía que acudir para prestarle su ayuda.

Atravesó la espesura y de repente se encontró en un prado en el que había muggles practicando un ritual conocido como «merienda campestre». Decidió ir por un lugar menos transitado, pero algo lo retuvo.

–¡Perrito! ¡Hola, perrito! –dijo (o más bien gritó) una voz, efectivamente, chillona.

«Socorro», pensó Sirius.

–¿Estás solo, perrito? –preguntó esa horrible voz.

«Gracias a ti, no».

Unos bracitos menudos apretaban su cuerpo con una fuerza inusual para su tamaño.

–No te preocupes, perrito, estás conmigo.

«Ahora sí que me estoy preocupando».

Sirius intentó zafarse levemente, puesto que no quería hacer daño a su captora. La niña que lo había agarrado del lomo lo estrechó contra sus brazos.

–¡Serás mi mejor amigo!

«Eso ya no te lo consiento. Mi mejor amigo se llamaba James, mocosa. Apártate de mi camino».

Esta vez ladró para asustarla.

–¡Qué bien, tú también quieres ser mi amigo! –interpretó la niña–. ¡Mike! ¡MIKE! ¡VEN!

«Genial, más amiguitos», pensó Sirius, que casi no oía sus propios ladridos de desesperación.

–¡QUE VENGAS TE HE DICHO! ¡MIRA LO QUE HE ENCONTRADO!

«¿Por qué gritará tanto? El tal Mike la habrá oído aunque esté en un concierto de heavy metal».

–A ver qué quieres, Lucy –dijo una segunda voz–. ¿Qué es eso?

«¿Cómo que "eso"? Este no sabe con quién está hablando».

El abrazo de Lucy era tan fuerte que Mike no podía ver lo que había detrás de la niña. Cuando por fin se hizo a un lado –sin soltar del todo al perro–, el niño miró asombrado.

–¡Vaya, qué perro más chungo! Es muy feo, Lucy.

«¡Pero tú te has visto la cara, enano! Además, ya quisieras. Pregunta en Hogwarts por James Potter y Sirius Black, a ver qué te dicen».

–¡No es feo, Mike…!

«Al menos ella tiene buen gusto».

–¡…lo que ocurre es que está asustado!

«¿Tanto se me nota? Pues sí, me das miedo».

–Y por eso va a ser mi amigo –repitió Lucy abrazándolo de nuevo. Los rizos dorados de la niña taparon la visión de Sirius.

«Me ahogo, me ahogo… Escapar de Azkaban para esto… Lo que no consiguiera el beso del dementor va a lograrlo el abrazo de esta mocosa…».

Mike se agachó y tomó una pata de Sirius.

«¿Qué está haciendo, tomarme el pulso para ver si su amiguita me ha estrangulado ya?».

–Aquí lleva algo atado –dijo el muchacho.

Para horror de Sirius, vio cómo Mike, un niño castaño y pecoso que rondaría los siete años, se disponía a desatar de su pata el fardo en el que llevaba sus pocos enseres personales. Se movió y ladró. El niño se asustó, aunque Lucy no se inmutó.

–¡Será chungo el chucho!

«Sí, muy chungo. Para que te enteres, me escapé de una prisión de alta seguridad».

Sirius se limitó a emitir un continuo gruñido en señal de hostilidad.

–¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó Lucy–. ¿No ves que le estás haciendo daño?

«Técnicamente, más daño me estás haciendo tú».

–Voy a avisar a tu mamá. ¡Deberías soltarlo! ¡No puedes quedarte con un perro callejero!

«Oye, que tengo una mansión más grande de lo que puedas imaginar con esa enana cabecita, así que, de callejero, nada».

Lucy se enfadó, pero no trató de detener a Mike, que corría hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba un grupo de adultos. Había muchos niños correteando por todas partes.

«Nunca voy a salir de aquí», se lamentó Sirius.

–No te preocupes, Toby –dijo la niña mirándolo con ternura–. Vas a estar bien.

«¿Toby?»

La cara de Sirius se había transformado en una mueca de horror.

–Sí, definitivamente te llamarás Toby –señaló la niña por si la mueca del animago era de incomprensión–. TO-BY –pronunció más claramente–. Es un nombre que te va muy bien.

«¿Toby? Pues claro que dice que me va bien. ¡Es un nombre de perro normal! ¡Por si no tuviera ya suficientes sobrenombres! Además, se ve claramente que soy especial. Los magos tenemos nombres raros, como _Sirius_, un nombre estelarmente elegante; aunque, ahora que lo pienso, _James_ es un nombre normal, y _Harry_ también…».

De repente, recordó a Harry y el viaje que tenía que estaba llevando a cabo. Debía alejarse de aquella mocosa de una vez. Pero antes de que pudiera plantearse cómo lograrlo, la niña lo había soltado y se había dado la vuelta al sonido de una voz que era cada vez más audible. Una mujer caminaba decidida hacia ellos, llamando a Lucy. Iba acompañada del pecoso Mike.

–¡Ahí está! –señaló el niño–. Le he dicho que lo soltara, porque no sabemos de dónde ha salido, y no me ha hecho caso.

–Has hecho bien en avisarme, Mike. Tu prima es a veces un poco irresponsable.

–¡Es mío! ¡Quiero quedármelo! –protestó ella–. ¡Está solo y también quiere quedarse conmigo! ¡Lo veo en sus ojos!

«Gradúate la vista entonces, Lucy».

–No sabemos si tiene dueño –contestó su madre–, y, aunque no lo tuviera, seguro que está bien viviendo en libertad.

«Así es, señora, soy un espíritu libre. Y si me disculpan, he de ir con mi ahijado. Porque, a pesar de ser un espíritu libre, tengo mis obligaciones».

Sirius se dio la vuelta dignamente intentando que no se notara demasiado que estaba deseando huir de allí. Al fin y al cabo, la pequeña Lucy había comenzado a gimotear y tampoco le parecía correcto herir más sus sentimientos.

–Ven, Lucy, no estés triste –dijo Mike, que se sentía culpable y le tendía la mano a la niña–. Vamos a jugar con el resto...

La niña obedeció bajo la atenta mirada de su madre y le dio la mano a su primo.

«Al final, el tal Mike, a pesar de su trato despectivo hacia mí, tampoco es tan mala persona», pensó Sirius, alejándose lentamente en dirección contraria a la de la familia.

–… pero la próxima vez –continuó Mike– no te acerques a un perro tan apestoso, o tendrán que desparasitarte.

«Míralo qué listillo, nos ha salido un científico en miniatura».

–Mike tiene razón –prosiguió la madre acompañando a los niños de vuelta–. ¿No querrás tener pulgas, verdad?

Sirius rio por lo bajo rascándose la oreja mientras proseguía su camino. A lo mejor tenían razón después de todo.


End file.
